<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The forest by Eternalflameforeverburns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806657">The forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns'>Eternalflameforeverburns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Valentine Morgenstern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week now and Clary hadn't been fucked. </p><p>Valentine was driving her completely crazy, teasing kisses and frankly she was sick and tired of it and more fucking importantly she was bloody horny for him.</p><p>If he wasn't going to help her she was just going to do it herself. </p><p>She made her way to the forest, taking out her phone and allowing her dress to fall from her shoulders, taking a quick snap shot of her naked body and sending it to him.</p><p>{Text to Daddy}</p><p>Come fuck me ;) but be quick.</p><p>She hit send before lying down on the grass, gently playing with her clit, rubbing soft circles.</p><p>That was when she heard him, Clary bit her lip slightly, spreading her legs for him and closed her eyes, feeling him within her.</p><p>God, she loved when he was in her, she always felt so complete.</p><p>She moaned as he pounded into her, closing her eyes tighter and grabbing at his hair, tugging on it a little bit.</p><p>''Harder...daddy please..''</p><p> She whimpered as she felt herself get pounded into harder, harder than he'd ever gone before.</p><p>''Fuck..''</p><p>She moaned out loudly, feeling him cum within her and reached her orgasm moments later, she loved cumming with his sweet cum in her, she always felt so full.</p><p>''Thanks daddy.'' She grinned as Valentine slid out of her and snuggled into his arms, falling asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>